moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Hook Up Your Home Theater
How to Hook Up Your Home Theater is a 2007 theatrical cartoon from Walt Disney Animation Studios, directed by Kevin Deters and co-directed by Stevie Wermers-Skelton. This is the first theatrical Goofy solo cartoon short made in 42 years, since Goofy's Freeway Troubles. In the style of Goofy's "Everyman" cartoons of the 1950s, this short follows Goofy as he buys and then sets up his home cinema system, to watch football. Production The short was partially produced using a new "paperless" production pipeline for Disney, the first major change in production technique for hand-drawn animation at Disney since the introduction of CAPS, and was also an attempt to see if the new digital animation tools could be used to produce a short with the same graphic look as that of a late 1940s, early 1950s cartoon. Instead of animating with pencil on paper, some of the animators, such as Dale Baer, worked on Wacom's cintiq tablets along with Toon Boom Harmony for the animation, while other animators such as Mark Henn and Andreas Deja continued to work in the traditional method with pencil on paper. About 50% of the short was done using the new paperless technique. Release The short was released with Disney's National Treasure: Book of Secrets on December 21, 2007. It was also paired with The Game Plan for the film's release in the United Kingdom. The short was shown early at the "Animate with the Greats" class taking place at Facet's Theatre. Several Walt Disney Animation Studios animation artists taught the class, including Kevin Deters and Stevie Wermers. It is also available for purchase on the iTunes Store. It was included in the Animation Show of Shows in 2007. 'Home media' How to Hook Up Your Home Theater was released on the Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection Blu-ray on August 18, 2015. 'Online' The short is available for viewing on the Disney Website at "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater".. References to other media *The two football teams are called the Dawgs and the Geefs, both of which refer to two of Goofy's pseudonyms over the years, Dippy Dawg (his earliest incarnation) and George Geef (the name he went by in his "everyman" shorts of the 1950s). *When the box arrives, a label on the box says "Dopey Digital", a reference to Dolby Digital and Dopey, one of the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937). The construction number on the side of the box is M1C-K3Y MO-U5E, a reference to Mickey Mouse. *On Goofy's shelf there is a photo of Walt Disney, Clarabelle Cow, Goofy's first appearance from Mickey's Revue (1932), and a signed caricature of John Lasseter, then-chief creative officer of Pixar and Disney Animation. External links *[http://www.disneyanimation.com/projects/shorts/goofy/index.html How to Hook Up Your Home Theater] at Walt Disney Animation Studios *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1114718/ How to Hook Up Your Home Theater] on IMDb *[http://www.disneyshorts.org/shorts.aspx?shortID=754 How to Hook Up Your Home Theater] at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts *Keeping It Old School: Looking Like the 40s in a Digital Age *to Hook Up Your Animated Short at Disney *Deja and Henn on the Return of the Goof Category:2007 films Category:2007 animated films Category:Disney animated short films, 2000s Category:Goofy (Disney) short films Category:American films Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino